The Legend of Zelda The Princess Who Cried Wolf: 1
by Dark Zelda101
Summary: A outcasted wolf ,Link, has found himself in a situation. He is outside from his homeland and is seriously injured. The princess of Hyrule finds the young wolf and is wiling to help, dispite his rude behavior.


The Legend of Zelda: The Princess who cried Wolf

Prologue :

Long ago in the land of peace and harmony lived man and beast, together as one. Until a ruthless man had evil intentions. He wished to control and enslave all the beasts in the nation. It will all be under a kingdom and controlled by only him. He thought nothing more of the beast, other than mindless creatures. All cry in awe as this proud man was wrong. One tribe of beasts knew better, the wolves. They have sensed the man's evil intentions and began to reject the humans. Eventually war broke out and the evil man spilled lies into man's ears, tainting their friendship with creatures. All was in arms and the peaceful land became nothing but a battle field. Blood smeared on the plated grass. All was in flames, nothing was the same. Finally the goddesses had enough of the hate. They came down and separated the two land. The creatures were place in one land where they can live in peace. The humans were placed in another land. To make sure history doesn't repeat itself they put a barrier between the lands. In a final effort to make things fair, they blessed the land and made a kingdom to control it. They name the kingdom "Hyrule", a vile that means "traitor". With this the goddesses left the land.

Chapter 1: The Wolf Tribe

A young wolf launches out of the bushes with what seems like a dead carcass hanging from his mouth. Blood all over his mussel. Link lands solidly on the ground, then quickly takes off running. Other creatures burst out into the silence and follow the wolf. Suddenly other wolves pop out of no where, then bring a halt to the creatures and a barrier between the bloody wolf and creatures.

"Stop this nonsense!" A voice howls from the trees, suddenly a young colorful wolf appears. All the creatures and wolves bow, but the blood wolf. "What is happening here?"

Everyone rises and suddenly one of the creatures stands tall, "Princess Midna in no way to disrespect, THAT wolf slaughtered my child!"

Midna whips to the wolf and see nothing by blood. She snarls lightly and walks to the wolf. "Link drop her child now!"

Link whimpers lightly and drops the blooded child. It shakes violently, then slowly rises, it limps to her mother. The creature checks her child and nods at Midna.

"Thank you." She says silently and walks away, the other creatures follow her lead.

Midna suddenly lashes at Link by tackling him down, her ears are shot down and she stares him in the eyes.

"You fool!" Midna barks. "Imbecile! I don't care how much you want meat! we do NOT do this! We care for the creatures and eat what is dead or fruits! NEVER take a life. Link you're weakness is your lack of control! You better find it or I'll destroy you for being a threat!" Midna gets off of him. "Come on! Move out!" Midna walks away and other wolves look at Link in disgust and walk away. Link gets up and lets his head hang , his ears are shot down and tail dangles between his legs. He follows the others far behind.

Link cannot help himself to flesh, not after his parent's took him away from the pack and raised him to crave blood. Though the wolf tribe knew what they were up to and Midna sent wolves to kill Link's parent. He was spared and kept. They have been trying to wean him off of flesh and blood. The progress has been very slow and almost nonexistent. This is Link's fourth attack in a week. It isn't good, creatures have begun to talk about him.

"I don't see the problem, we're wolves. We're meant to kill, not get leftovers!" Link growls.

Midna stops and turns to him. She growls and gets in a fighting stance, then launches at Link, Midna pins him down.

"Silence!" Midna roars. "We keep peace! Just because you're different don't mean you get special treatment!"

"You're just jealous that I was raised right!" Link chuckles.

Midna snarls then without warning she bites Link on the neck. He shrieks in pain. Every time Link tries to move, she bites down harder. Blood soon falls down Link's neck and stains his coat.

Midna lets go and gets off Link. "I can end you! ANY time or any day!" Midna glares at Link. "You think I will be kind to you? NO! I will not! I'll take your life any second if your are hostile any more!" Midna turns and walks away. The others look at Link, then walk off.

Link gets up and thinks of everything. He looks down and feels himself trembling in fear. He releases a shaking sigh, then follows with his head hung down. He feels the pain in his neck every heart beat and the cold breeze doesn't help.

Finally as they walk into their den, many see Link's wound and some dark colored wolves rush to his side. They are nurse wolves and their saliva can care or kill a person with one bite. Before they can heal Link, Midna barks and runs at them. She gives each of them a death glare in the eyes

"Don't…touch him…" Midna snarls coldly. "He WILL learn his place! And a lesson WILL be learned!"

The blue wolves look down. One of the wolves turn to Midna in concern. "What is it gets infected, he could die…"

Midna turns to her and snaps, "Well then, he better learn his place soon!" She says and goes deeper within the cave. "He sleeps outside tonight!"

All the wolves look at Link. Link's head has been hung down since they started heading home, he has not glanced up once. Some wolves whimper, walk to Link and nuzzle him.

"It's all okay…" One dark green wolf says to him.

"You're just learning, she can be ruthless." A nurse wolf chuckles.

Suddenly a group of dark wolves comes and break everyone up. The wolves have a dark color pelt and blood red strides matching their eyes. The leader of that small group has yellow eyes, this wolf goes to Link and glares at him.

"If you ask me, he had it coming to him!" The wolf says.

"No one asked you!" Link snarls and looks at him. "No one ever asks you Ganon!"

Ganon touches nose to nose with Link and they both begin to growl.

"Enough!" A green wolf mixed with some blonde locks cuts between them. "Midna will be every furious if she saw you both at it again!" She stands strongly in front of Link. "Now be on your way Ganon." She starts to push Link softly in the direction of the cave's mouth.

Ganon snarls and rips his eyes from Link, he suddenly walks away and his group follows.

Link sighs and turns to walk out of the den. He chuckles and turn his head to Ilia, "Thanks for having my back in there. You were right, Midna would have had my head."

Ilia giggles, "Hey you're my friend. I'll do anything to help you. Plus, it's to repay you for covering up for me about stealing Wisdom Berries from the trees of Merki Row."

Link smiles, "Gee, no problem. That was fun to do. Humph, thanks for being my friend. One of my only friends."

Ilia stares up, "No problem."

Link and Ilia make it to the entrance. Link groan s little, "I wish we could have continued this conversation some more."

Ilia smiles and her eyes close. "Same here" she says. "be careful and we'll see you in the morning."

Link nods and Ilia leaves. He watches her until she makes it to her friends and disappear deeper in the den. He walks off to a tree near by and lays down. He whimpers and gets up to reposition himself.

_Damn that Midna,___Link thinks to himself and tries to look at the blood-mark of flesh, _I was punished for having an open mind. Go figure. She silenced me for something she stands for._

Link is finally able to rest in a soft pile of grass and closes his eyes. He thinks of everything that has happened and finds a memory worth looking back through. He sticks with that and smiles as he slips into a deep sleep, the first true sleep in weeks.

Just in the distance a group of wolves watch, they are Ganon's minions. Though Ganon is not to far from the scene. He smirks a little and throws his head at Link, signaling that wolves to run at Link. They land silently on the ground and head to Link. One of the wolves trots to Link's rear and grips his tail and slowly begins to drag him.

"Let us rid the land of the pest. We will be honored and praised." Ganon says and leads the group deeper into the forest. Away from the den, so no wolf can hear Link's screams.

Suddenly as they make it away from any life in the land, Link slowly begins to wake up. He jerks fully awake as he feels someone moving him. The moment Link has a clear view of his abductors he is mobbed by them. Link howls and whimpers in rabid despair.

"Help me!" Link cries in agony.

He is torn horribly, but has some hope someone will save him. He is wrong, no one will come, because no one can hear him. One wolf bites hard on his back leg and rips into it like a piece of paper. Once pain is done, they help make each and every wound on him bigger and deeper, even the one on his neck.

Once Link believes they are done, they are not. Ganon grabs Link by the neck and throws him at the barrier. A static shock goes through Link and he release a loud shriek. Once Link hits the ground, Ganon goes to him and throws him on the barrier over and over. After the fifth time a light shrouds Link and he fazes right through the barrier. He lands on the other side, he tries to rise, but can't he end up falling flat on the floor. He has had too much to take and passes out.

Ganon and his minions snarl. They look at the blood smears on the barrier and walk away. They have nothing more for him, he is left to the mercy of man, if they even have mercy of creatures.

Chapter 2: Princess of Traitors

Princess Zelda walks calmly through the halls. She looks out each window that flies past her. She sighs and smiles in relief. Zelda suddenly hears whimper in her head, she comes to a solid stop and looks around. She sees a guard down the wall.

"Excuse me, sir." Zelda says, then moves toward the guard. The man stands his ground and bows as Zelda makes it to him.

The man rises, "Yes?" He asks.

"Did you…well…whimper?" Zelda says very awkwardly. The guard just cocks his head a bit and look around, then eventually meets Zelda eyes.

"No Princess, not that I know of."

Zelda cocks her head back. "I'm so sorry then. Such a silly question. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

The guard smiles and bows. "You can never waste anyone's time Princess."

Zelda smiles and the guard continues to walk.

"Wait…" Zelda says and the guard turns to her.

"Yes?" He says.

"Did you hear something, that is like a whimper?" Zelda says cautiously. All the guard does is shake his head. "OH! Sorry, sorry…hehe…"

The guard smiles, bows and turns away then walks away. Suddenly there's a cry for help screaming in her ears. Zelda cuffs her ears and looks around.

"Do you hear that?" Zelda looks at the guard. He turns to her and raises an eyebrow.

"Zelda, are you feeling well?" The guard goes to her and places his back hand on her forehead.

Zelda's eyes go wide. "Do you really not hear that noise?"

The noise suddenly stops and Zelda's hands slowly go back to her side.

"No your majesty." He replies. "Look, get some more rest, you may have had a rough night." He walks and soon he has disappeared around the corner.

"HELP ME!" The yowl screeches high and sharp in her ears. She covers them and falls to the floor. Her ears suddenly pop and there's a nonstop ringing in her ears. She flinches a little and looks around, just wondering if anyone would turn the corner and ask if she heard that horrendous noise. No one comes out. She looks around shocked.

_Is it only in my imagination?_ Zelda thinks to herself and gets up slowly. She quickly grows light headed and stumbles back a little before regaining full balance._ No, impossible. No person can think and feel the pain as real as THAT. Unless, something's seriously gotten to me. Or, someone needs my help. Hmm…impossible it didn't sound like a dog…it sounded…more…wild. _Zelda shakes her head and walks. She turns the corner and is greeted by a servant, whom bows to Zelda.

"Good morning." The servant says pleasantly and rises.

Zelda smiles, "Good morning."

"OH milady!" The servant gasps a little. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"More like heard one." Zelda chuckles and looks out the window. She watches as the wind gentle blows on the trees and they release a little nature song of it's own. The young servant tilts her head at Zelda and moves a little to get more in Zelda's sight.

Zelda quickly snaps out of her gaze and turns back to her.

"Ma'am, what do you mean? 'Heard' ?"

Zelda's emotions slowly go plain. "Well, it's not that big." Zelda's smile returns on her face, but shows a little pain from her ears. "Just a little ringing sensation is all."

"Hmm, well…"

"AHH! SOME CREATURE MEND ME!" The voice cries in despair and desperation. Zelda quickly jolts upward.

_Creature? _She looks right through the servant with a frightened expression. It's as almost Zelda just say someone die.

"Princess?" The girl says.

Suddenly there's this sharp growl. It echoes in her head. Zelda takes off in a run, she bumps the servant on the shoulder and the girl falls.

"ZELDA!" She screams, but Zelda's already gone.

Zelda runs through the hallways, avoiding everyone. She swings the door open to the courtyard and begins to yell.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" She tries to listen, but hears nothing. She quickly goes over to the brick wall. She places her hand there and rest her ear against the cold, rigid wall. She suddenly hears a whimper from the other side.

Zelda suddenly look around and runs to a tree close to the wall. She climbs it and uses it to help her hop over the wall. She begins to pant heavy and looks around frantically. "PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Zelda pleads and suddenly there's a whimper, closer though. She takes off running again.

Zelda finally hears heavy breathing, she looks around and swallows down hard as she spots bushes moving. She walks up to the bushes cautiously and suddenly pulls them apart, and there she sees a bloody wolf. Zelda tries to touch the wolf, but he growls and snap at her.

"Who the hell….are….you.." Link flinches as he tries to move his head to her. "….human…." His head just drops to the ground, he whimpers a little, he moves his paws as if tying to get away, but he cannot.

"A wolf…" Zelda stares amazed and terrified. She snaps out of that state of mind and shakes her head softly. She tries to touch Link again, but he growls. "I am here to help, please…let me, I mean no harm."

"Never in my life would I let a stupid mortal like you touch me! Such a worthless piece of garbage." Link snarls.

Zelda cocks her head back and frowns, "I beg your pardon! You're in no position to start that crap!" Link turns to her in bewilderment. "Y-you can hear me?"

"Yes, Obviously you have been crying for help…now…don't move.." Zelda tries to aid Link, but he rolls away and stands on his paws. Link snarls and gets low to the ground in a fighting stance.

Zelda stand up and glares at him. "You stand down! You are in NO condition to fight someone who means no ham!"

Link chuckles, "LIES! Humans always want to start things!"

"NO!" Zelda shouts.

Link suddenly goes down on his belly and yelps in pain. Zelda quickly tries to go to him. Suddenly there's growling and creatures appear. Zelda gasps lightly and steps back. The creatures are not turn to her, let alone concerned. They have mallets, they quickly grab Link ruthlessly by his skin behind his neck. They begin to beat him.

Zelda looks around and goes up to a tree, then grips a branch. She yanks and rips the branch off the tree.

"HEY!" Zelda yells, the creatures turn to her, then Zelda quickly swings the branch at them. They get hit and stumble back. Zelda bashes the branch on them. She goes up to Link and helps him up on his paws.

"COME ON!" Zelda commands.

"I RATHER DIE THAN BE COMMANDED AND SAVE BY A HUMAN!" Link snarls in such a aggressive tone.

"I'm sure as heck not leaving you! No matter how rude you are!" Zelda announces. She grabs Link by the excesses skin, she lifts him to take most of his weight off him.

Link suddenly turn to her and bites hard on her right arm. Zelda flinches in pain and screams lightly. "I TOLD YOU NO!" Link muffles. Blood is quickly streaming down her arm and blood is almost gurgling as Link breathes in and out through his mouth.

Zelda tries to stay calm and find a solution to this dilemma, but then she feels Link's teeth sink deeper into her. Zelda groans a little.

"I GET IT! LET GO!" Zelda begs, but Link does not let up. Link's blood lust and hunger has gotten a hold on him. Link isn't going to let go till he gets what he wants, even if she's long left this earth.

Zelda looks everywhere, panicking. The creatures are already on their feet and charging at them. She begins to struggle, trying to break from Link's death grip. The creatures come closer and soon they're at Zelda's neck. They kick Link in the stomach, yet he still has a grip on her, and then he begins to yank her arm. Trying to rip her arm off. One creatures has a tight hold on her throat and as her against a tree. Zelda begins to gasp for air.

"Aren't you a nice piece of flesh." The goblin laughs lightly.

"Let…me…go…" Zelda chokes out in fear, but still strong.

Zelda scream in pain as Link tugs on her arm more, there's a crack and Zelda gets this rush of ridiculous pain. Link has suddenly started twist her arm. Zelda screams and there's a shimmer of light.

"Let…me…GO!" The light suddenly shuns the creatures away and sends Link flying. There's a whimper of pain as Link hit's a tree and lands on the ground. Zelda is slowly rested on her knees. She pants, trying to get all the air lost back in her. She tries to get up, but as soon as she rises, her body gives in and she falls. Zelda shutters and tries to more, but fails epically. Zelda tries to place her good arm in front of her and when she does, she pulls herself.

_Was that, my light? _Zelda questions. _If so, why did it drain me so quickly?_ Zelda looks up and sees Link on the ground. He moves a little, but he's out cold.

Zelda shutters in fear, then starts to crawl away from him. She has made it here for nothing, now she understands why people loathe wild, disgusting, vile creatures as them. She realizes she cannot get far, so she decides to crawl into a cave. Zelda gets in pretty deep, then relaxes.

_For the love of goddesses__…,_Zelda sighs._ Why did I come…? _Zelda is able to roll on her back and look up at the ceiling. _Creatures…here? ….how? Have…..to…..find….._, Zelda tilts her head to the right and closes her eyes, _out….why…,_Zelda passes out.

Chapter 3: A True Crisis

A grasshopper lands on Zelda's nose, she winces a little, then her eyes slowly open. She groans a little, she starts to sit up and the grasshopper hops away. Zelda looks round and sees sore all over. She takes a moment or two to realize what just took place. Zelda gets up slowly and wobbles a bit in dizziness. She regains balance and heads out the cave only to see the moonlight has kissed the land. One step is what reminds Zelda of the wolf. She quickly looks around.

_Where is he? Did he get up and leave? _Zelda shrugs, then hears whimpering, she groans a little and questions whether she should go back. _Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this! _Zelda give herself a face palm and heads to the wolf.

Once she makes it to him, he is still, hardly even seems like he's breathing. She takes one step to him and when she does Link makes an attempt to growl, but it end up becoming a whimper. Zelda sighs, then goes to him and helps him up as she did before. She quickly flinches in intense pain. Zelda doesn't care though, if she looks at how bad the bite mark is, they'll never make it out of here.

Link begins to struggle with what he has left, then tries to bite her, but she moves behind to his rear.

"Let me go!" Link demands.

"OH! Shut up!" Zelda groans annoyed and continues to fight Link's struggle.

Eventually, Link cannot fight anymore and stops.

Zelda reaches the back of Hyrule and she sighs.

"Come on…" Zelda says, then forces Link forward.

"Okay, disgracing me is one thing, but putting me in a damn city place is another!" Link begins to struggle. "We're in back of a castle! You'll have us KILLED!"

"OH shut it!" Zelda rolls her eyes. She looks around and sees the tree she escaped with.

"You know we could go through the front gate! Because HIGHLY doubt your legs can grow eight more stories higher…" Link growls and looks to the right. "humans…"

Zelda's eyes twitch as see stares at Link, she shakes her head and look up. "humph, wolves…" Zelda rests Link down and runs to a cave. Link looks at where she went, then tries to get up, but being carried with so much weight off Link's legs are weak.

"Damn it!" Link whispers, his head shoots up as soon as he hears something. It's Zelda he sees as she has some thing rope and a piece of sharp iron on tied on the end.

"What are you going to do with that?" Link panics a little, but Zelda starts to run, spinning the rope by the end of the line. Before she steps on Link, she comes to a solid stop and throws the iron right at the tree. There's a hard "thump" as the iron pieced into the tree and Zelda starts to yank on the rope, but it's caught.

"Got it…" Zelda kneels at Link. "Hey…do you think you can cling on my back?"

"Yes, but I sure as heck don't wanna." Link snaps at her.

"Then I guess you want to stay in human territory and be killed! Or wait for your friendly beasts to come and end you, in the most painful way possibly." Zelda shrug. "very well…" Zelda plants her feet on the wall and tightens her grip on the rope, she slowly starts climbing.

Link whimpers a little, "WAIT!" Zelda comes to a stop and glances over at him.

"Yes?" Zelda says.

"Very well, have it your way, just don't leave me alone…out here…"

"Gee, I don't know…" Zelda looks up. "After attacking me for trying to help you, I sure want an apology…"

"WHAT?" Link barks at Zelda. "NO!" "Oh well…" Zelda starts to climb. Suddenly there's growling from afar. "Wow, good luck with those things."

"NO! Don't leave! Please!" Link pleads.

"Can't hear you!"

"A bunch of crap has happened and I was attacked for no good reason! AND! I'm rejected from my pack because of something NOT my fault! SO FINE! GO!" Link rests is head on his paws. "I deserve nothing…"

Zelda stays there, pondering. She suddenly comes down and goes to Link and help him up.

"I thought you were going to leave me!" Link growls hideously.

"That was before." Zelda chokes out. "I didn't understand, but you just opened up, so…yeah…" Zelda gets Link on her back. "I'm not going to leave you, until I help you back to health and home."

"hmm, whatever." Link hooked his arms on her shoulders.

Zelda drops tilts her head and chuckles. "Where is that nice and innocent wolf at? I just saw him a couple seconds ago."

"I have no ideas what you're talking about." Link says stubbornly. Zelda only chuckles and starts to climb the wall.

About seven stories high, she flinches in pain as her arm reacts to the weight. Zelda releases a silent scream to herself, she grips tighter and tries to ignore the pain.

"Crap!" Link exclaims. "You can't continue like this!" "It's too late and it' just a little further." Zelda closes her eyes tighter and tries to continue. But as she tries to grab another part of the rope her left hand, her right arm give out from all the weight.

Link and Zelda start to fall, but Zelda grabs onto the rope with her left hand and grip it tight. She screams as they continue to fall at a rapid pace, her glove is quickly ripped through and is burning skin. Link suddenly leans forward over Zelda's head and bites down hard on the rope. After about five seconds the come to a stop. To prevent Zelda from slipping away from him, he lifts his back legs to make a hook. Zelda is suddenly caught by him from her underarms.

"I'm sorry…" Zelda painful grips back on the rope.

"Your hand…" he muffles, "is it okay?"

Zelda looks at the rope and sees a blood trail. "Look up the rope and you tell me.

Link groans, "I'll help…now come on!"

"How?" "Just come on!" Zelda nods and starts to move, but at a little more quicker pace because Link is pulling some weight to as he snaps down on rope, pulling along with her.

Soon Link and Zelda make it over the wall and ease themselves to the ground. Link slowly lets go of her and lays on the floor. Zelda turns to him and helps him up as before and leads him to the front doors.

"What are you doing?" Link whispers.

"Shhh," Zelda silences him, "before they hear you."

"Human's are not suppose to understand us, just don't know how YOU can!" Link barks.

Zelda stays silent and helps Link through the halls. They stick to the dark walls for cover and eventually they make it to her room.

"Get in." Zelda lightly pushes Link in the room.

"This room as all your scent in it." He observes the room. "Seems…fancy…"

"Well…" Zelda turns away and closes the door. When she turns back to Link, she sees him on the floor, curled up and asleep. She sighs and smiles a Link. She walks over to the bathroom, gets a little first aid kit and heads to Link. She kneels down next to him and pets him lightly, Link flinches a little and suddenly moves his head toward Zelda. Zelda chuckles and starts to help patch up his wounds.

Link winces a little and tilts his head to the right. He releases a light groan and opens his eyes. He looks around and notices he is on something extremely soft. He relaxes and smiles, then jolts his head up. He looks down and sees he is on a bed. Link gets up and sniffs the blankets.

_What is this pleasant aroma?_ Link thinks. He suddenly looks behind him and sees Zelda, lying on her bed sleeping silently. He goes up to her and sniffs her hand. _It's coming from her… _Link suddenly growls and is ready to strike her. Right when he's about to attack her Zelda groans and starts to wake. Link backs away and jumps off her bed. Zelda sits up and rubs her eyes, yawns and stretches. She releases a silent squeak as she puts her hands back on the bed. Zelda's eyes finally fall on Link.

"OH! Hey…" Zelda says lightly. "You feeling…better?"

"Humph! Which part of me? My physical health or my emotional problems." Link snaps at her ruthlessly. Zelda grows stern.

"I was just asking is you were fine. No need to be so defensive!" Zelda tries to keep her voice calm.

"I know you were just asking!" Link glares furiously at Zelda. "AND! I simply asked emotionally or physically!"

"Emotionally!" Zelda cries out. "Because I'm a stranger to you! And this place is weird to you! I don't even know your name! I would not want to ask unless it's something that you wish or desire to tell me!" Zelda gets up and holds her wounded arm. "I was trying to be nice! OKAY? And obviously you don't want it!"

"I don't know you!" Link says coldly and leans closer to Zelda. "So why do I need your 'kindness'! And why care about me?"

"Because I was born to! It's my duty!"

"OH REALLY?"

"YEAH REALLY!"

"WHOOPIE!"

"OH SHUT UP!" "WHY?" Link gets in a defensive stance and prepares to lunge.

"Stand….down." Zelda orders.

"WHY?" "Because I ORDER you to!" Zelda takes a step closer to Link.

"OH! I take NO orders from anyone!" Link barks loudly and begins to snarl. "Especially! NOT from! Stupid! Self-pitied! Piece of garbage like-"

"I AM THE PRINCESS OF THIS KINGDOM! HYRULE! I AM PRINCESS ZELDA!" Zelda stomps her right foot firmly on the ground and glares ruthlessly at Link. Almost as if she means harm on him. Zelda clenches her teeth tightly in rage. "AND! Last time I recall! You ARE in MY kingdom! You must take MY commands! SO! SHUT! UP!" "I don't need crap from you!" Link lunges at her and bites on her wounded arm and begins to release a growl of rabid growls.

Zelda reaches for her sword and twirls it to make the handle face Link's head. She suddenly brings it down hard on his skull. There's no yelping or any sign of pain from Link, he only reacts in biting down harder.

Zelda raises the sword higher and continues to hit Link with it with all she has in her. Suddenly Zelda shifts her sword so the blade faces Link and stabs it into his back shoulder and slices it mid-way down his back. There's a silent whimper and suddenly the blood splatters all over the walls.

Link suddenly rips down cuts Zelda down to her wrist. Zelda flinches in pain. Link then throws Zelda over him and releases her. Zelda gets sent flying and stops as she hits the wall. She releases a muffled scream. She falls to the floor and Link runs to her. He lunges at her, mouth opened and ready to bite down on her neck. But Zelda quickly grabs her sword and grip it tight. She then places it in front of her, blade facing Link , she closes her eyes tightly. In one second this all takes place. Then suddenly there's a loud whimper and blood splattering all over the walls and all over Zelda. Zelda opens her eyes and the first think she sees is Link on the ground. His paws are covering his muzzle. Zelda gets up and goes to him

"GET BACK!" Link jumps back and howls in pain. It is at this moment Zelda sees what she has done. She just smite Link on the mouth, blood is dripping constantly. She has cut the side of his mouth at least three inches deeper.

Zelda gasps and tries to get to him.

"Stay away!" Link gurgles.

"Stop being stubborn!" Zelda says saddened. "Please, let me help you!"

"NEVER!" Link shouts.

Zelda crosses her arms and snarls. She suddenly walks to Link slowly.

"WAIT!" Link starts to back away from her slowly.

Zelda breaks out into a run and tackles Link down.

"HEY!" Link starts to struggle. Zelda holds his muzzle together tightly.

"STOP!" Link starts to go berserk.

"HOLD STILL!" Zelda holds Link tighter and closer to her. Link stops and lets Zelda help him.

She gently gets off of Link and moves to get the first aid kit. She takes a wrap out and some water. Zelda gets up and quickly goes under bed and pulls out a box.

"Come on if you can…" Zelda pats on her bed after putting a towel on her bed, to act like a protection from his blood staining the covers. Link takes a moment to act, but soon he gets up, tail dangling between his legs. He seems a little reluctant. Link jumps up on the bed tired. "Lay down please." Link snarls little as he lays down. His rests his head on his paws and watches Zelda closely.

He watches as this princess has a stone bowl in the palm in her hand and gets a piece of marble. She carefully smashes the herbs together. As she finishes stirring the herbs Link looks away to make sure she doesn't see him starring. Zelda gently gets a needle and some wire out.

"You know my name now…" Zelda says not looking at Link, but concentrating more on the getting the wire in the hole. "What is your name?" Link doesn't say a word all he does his turn his head to the left, away from Zelda. Zelda drops her hand on her thighs and looks down then sighs, ashamed. Not of Link, but of herself. "I'm sorry, you must hate me right now." Zelda looks at her right now. "I don't blame you. I hurt you badly. You don't have to talk, it's all right." She raises her hands and gets the wire through the hole.

"Yeah," Link finally says, "I was your fault." Link says so coldly.

Zelda just freezes right there, thinking. She swallow down hard. Rejected. Isolated. She trembles a little and tries to shake it off. Her hands curl into a fist, she stares at the needle, so tempted to do wrong. Just stitch his useless mouth shut, forever! Never hear another one of his stupid cockiness. Once Zelda has those first horrible thoughts, it gets worse.

_No one will ever know._ Zelda thinks. _He said he's been through a lot. I can just throw him out the window. _Suddenly Zelda's eyes grow wide. She shakes her head violently. _NO! Never! Just…SICK! NO! hat is wrong with me? _Zelda begins to tremble all over again.

"Please turn to me, I have to stitch the wound up." Zelda says kindly. Link snarls and turn his head the other way, making his wound face her. "hmm…" she looks at the bowl of herbs, then back at Link. Zelda picks up the bowl, then scopes a pile of the gooey substance up by her two fingers. "Please eat this."

"Make up your mind and get this over with!" Link snaps and faces her.

Zelda chokes up a little and hands the stuff to Link. Link just licks the substance and lays down.

"There…damn…" Link looks away. Then out of no where after a few moments Link tries to move his head to her. Once he's facing her, Link snarls. "What….the…hell….did…you…give me…?" Link passes out.

Zelda sighs and gets the needle. She starts to stitch up Link's mouth and disinfect his wounds.

Link suddenly jolts up and looks everywhere. He sniffs around. _Where the hell is that girl!_ He suddenly comes to a stop. _She's not here! _Link jumps off her bed and runs fast to the door. He rams his head in the door and it breaks down it instantly. Link looks left, then right. _Oh what the hell! Here scent stops here!_ Link sees a servant turn the corner and he launches for her. When he reaches her, she turns and screams.

"NO! Please! Just tell me where-"

Link is suddenly hits on the head, but the servant's tray.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Link barks and when the servant raises the tray again, Link is gone, disappeared down the hallway.

_I was right!_ link thinks as he bolts into Zelda's room. _Hyrulians just can't understand us! But why….why her! _Link stops running. _Why do I can! I can go back! _Link looks out the window. _See ya "princess". _Link takes a couple steps back, then runs out the window. He lands on roof after roof. Link lands on a tree and jumps over the wall.Link starts to trot triumphantly into the woods and stops as he hears screaming.

_Looks like that girl was caught. Sucks to be her. _

Suddenly out of no where Zelda lands on Link. "OH! COME-" Link looks at Zelda to see her covered in blood. He looks up and sees three beasts. Link gets up and goes in front of Zelda. "You will not get her!" Link snarls.

"She's just a stupid Hyrulian! Why do YOU care wolf?" The beast says in a raspy voice.

"You are enemies of out land! Why you are HERE in Hyrulian land?"

"We'll answer when you answer why YOU are here…"

Link chuckles, "You are useless information! I'll end you now!"

Link prepares for battle.


End file.
